Another Dimension
by LordExplosionMurderr
Summary: They all wake up somewhere odd with nothing but a bag and a disturbing note. Nothing seems right here.What's going on? In a somewhat silly series of one shots, I teleport some of my favorite characters into a strange little dimension where they have to survive, deal with hardships such as injuries or death and figure out just what the heck is going on. Goes with Different Dimension
1. A Fun and Deadly Day at the Boardwalk

**Stars: Uno, Rock**

**Guest Appearance : Vulcans from Star Trek**

* * *

Uno starts to regain consciousness. _What happened? _is his first thought. Last thing he remembers is having fun running through the prison corridors with his fellow inmates after escaping their cell. Usual stuff. _Hajime probably beat me half to death, _he concludes. _Actually, it feels like he might still be sitting on me. _Uno pushes at the unspeakably enormous weight of the gorilla. It doesn't budge even a centimeter. He has the brilliant idea to finally open his eyes.

This isn't Nanba prison at all. From his vantage point on the ground having the life crushed out of him, he sees wooden boards, a long row of shops, and hundreds of walking people feet. "A boardwalk," Uno whispers in disbelief. He's probably just dreaming. There's no way...

Uno also notices it isn't Hajime on top of him. It's Rock. "Get off," Uno squeezes out. Rock mumbles and rolls off onto the boards beside Uno. Uno coughs a few times. "You're so heavy, Rock. You crushed me and my bag!"

_Wait, bag? _Uno holds up a satchel-looking thingy. _Since when do I have a bag?_ Curious, he looks inside. There's a crap ton of sandwiches. _Why... _Uno holds the bag up to Rock's face. "The heck is this?"

Rock observes the bag being shoved into his face. He hears the distress in Uno's voice. He slowly pushes the bag away. "Never complain about a bag full of sandwiches, Uno." Those are the best words of wisdom Rock's got. He should put that in a fortune cookie.

Uno scrutinizes the bag suspiciously. He finds a note lodged in one of the sandwiches:

**Dear Uno,**

**Have _fun_ in the new world you just woke up in! Also get a haircut.**

**From, your Lord and Ruler, Crusher**

"I don't like a single word on this note," Uno says, glaring at it.

"Who cares about the note. We're free!" Rock exclaims, apparently having finally noticed his location. "Let's celebrate!"

"I can't celebrate when my hair is being threatened, Rock!"

Rock pounds his chest like a Hajime, I mean a gorilla. "Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you. Or your hair, I guess."

"Say that last part with more confidence!" Uno says. He takes a moment to look around. "Well, whatever, you're right. We're free! No more jail cells for this hot young face. Let's go have the time of our lives, Rock!"

Uno leads the way down the boardwalk. He soon finds out they can't exactly do much. They have no money. _Of course not, I had to wake up with a bag of useless SANDWICHES instead! _

They follow the crowd to what looks to be a boardwalk concert. "Woo! Let's get front row seats," Uno says.

"There are no seats, Uno, everyone's standing," Rock points out.

"Figure of speech, Rock." Uno sighs. "Let's get front row standing spots, then." He pushes Rock in front of him, using his friend's muscles to shove through the crowd until they're at the front.

The sign above the stage says Vulcan Rock Band. Some old guy with pointy ears talk-sings into the microphone. Not exactly what Uno was expecting...

The old Vulcan finishes his song and everyone claps. "Thank you. That song was called Logic Roots and Computer Algorithms. I will now choose two audience members to come up on stage and sing."

"ME!" Uno shouts, waving his arms dramatically and smacking Rock in the nose.

"Ow! Watch it, Uno!"

"Over there," another Vulcan says, kind of maybe pointing in the general direction of Uno.

Uno doesn't hesitate to grab Rock and leap onto the stage. He practically snatches the microphone away from the lead Vulcan singer and starts singing what he must think to be a good song. Rock does some background singing, but Uno drowns him out.

"Thank you," the Vulcan says when Uno is finally done. There's some green stuff coming out of his ears. "Please exit the stage now."

Uno hunches possessively over the microphone. "One more song."

"No," the Vulcan says.

"C'mon, you know you wanna hear it," Uno says.

"No."

"I'm trying to celebrate here!"

The Vulcans bribe Uno off the stage with some money. Uno waves the money in Rock's face. "And that's how you do it, Rock."

"How about we go on some rides?" Rock suggests, pointing to the boardwalk amusement park.

Once they get their tickets and get in, they notice half the rides are out of order and shut down. "Hmm, maybe we shouldn't," Rock says nervously.

"Lighten up, Rock. This was your idea, and I'm not wasting these tickets we just bought." Uno lures Rock onto the roller coaster with a sandwich. The roller coaster is super fun.

Next, they go on the zipper. As everyone is getting on, the cart they're in makes some disturbing squeaky grinding sounds. Uno starts having second thoughts. "Did you hear that?"

Rock waves his hand. "It's probably nothing."

The ride starts. They go around and around and flip upside down.

"Wooo!" Uno cheers. He's forgotten about the noises and is having fun now. "WooooOOOOOAAAHAAAAAAAAHH!" His cheers turn to screams when one side of their cart unhinges, swinging out to the side and clanging against the edges.

"WOAH!" Rock yells. "Hold on, Uno!"

"What do you think I'm gonna do, not hold on?!" Uno has a death grip on the handholds in front of him.

The cart swings all over the place like it's not supposed to. The other side breaks and the cart is sent flying through the air. Uno and Rock crash to their deaths.

Oh, wait, no they're good. Rock just has a broken back, and Uno cracked his skull open. They are rushed to the hospital and make a full recovery.

The nurse comes in after the surgeries. "You're all better. You can go whenever you're ready."

Uno puts an arm around her shoulders. "_I'm _ready for a hot date with you..." He looks down at her name tag. "Shawna, baby."

"I'm not allowed to do that," Shawna says before leaving the room.

"Oooh rejected," Rock says quietly. He holds a moment of silence for poor broken-hearted Uno.

When Uno finally recovers, he says, "That was a strange way to put it."

They leave the hospital and find themselves in a town made up of twenty-one identical houses surrounding a big sign in the middle that only has one word on it: Town. The hospital sits by a store at the edge of this 'town'. It's deserted, and looks to be in the middle of nowhere. The only 'roads' are dirt paths that wouldn't be big enough for a car.

"Um, Rock," Uno says. "Where the heck are we."


	2. Opposites

**Star: Nico**

**Special Guest Star: Tanaka from Tanaka-kun is Always Listless**

* * *

Nico wakes up next to a lake. _Where am I? _he wonders. _Where is my cell and my friends? I'm all alone..._

_Whatever, I'm free! _Nico jumps up off the ground and starts skipping in joy when he trips over a bag. He excitedly opens it up and finds that it's full of rice with a note sticking out of the top.

**Dear Nico**

**I've let you loose on this new world of mine. Keep your annoying voice away from me.**

**Signed, the beautiful goddess, Crusher**

A new world? Maybe he's been transported into an anime! Or a video game! Or an anime video game! His dream come true. He resumes his skipping. There's a noise up ahead. Is it an anime character? Oh no, it's a puppy. That's exciting too!

Nico picks the tiny puppy up. It's dark brown and white. "I'm gonna name you Chocolate, and you're gonna come everywhere with me." Wherever everywhere is.

Chocolate jumps out of Nico's arms and starts digging in the dirt. He digs up a bunch of sparkly gems.

Nico picks them up. "Ooh, this must be like video game money!" He feeds Chocolate some of the rice from his bag.

* * *

Tanaka wakes up on a park bench. _Have I become homeless without realizing? _he thinks. He doesn't spend much time on that thought. Too much work. He goes back to sleep.

A bit later, he wakes up and there's a ferret laying on his chest. "Hello there. Are you sleepy too?" he says in a quiet, tired voice. His hand slowly comes up to pet it. "You're fluffy. Nice and warm. You can stay right there, Fluffy." He falls back asleep.

The next time he wakes up, Fluffy has three babies with her. Tanaka weakly tries to push them away. One squeaks. Another one yawns. "No, Fluffy, I'm not ready for the responsibility of becoming a father." Fluffy stares at him and refuses to budge.

Tanaka stares back. He doesn't have the energy to argue with a mother ferret. She's the dominant one in this relationship. He sighs and gets up off the bench in slow motion. "I guess I should get you some food then..."

The ferrets all jump into a convenient bag at Tanaka's feet. He finds some change inside and a note he can't be bothered to read. He leaves it to blow away in the wind.

* * *

Nico walks for a while until he's no longer at the lake. He passes by a big wooden sign with a map on it. There are some places marked off on the map. He keeps going until he reaches a town. On each mailbox of each house is a name. One says Nico. "Look Chocolate, this must be my video game house!"

Nico ends up at the edge of town where there is a store. He knows this because of a big sign on top that says Store. Right next to it is a hospital. He goes into the store. He wants to buy dog food for Chocolate.

"That'll be 1,500 dollars," says the lady at the counter. Her name tag says Shawna.

Nico digs in his bag and pulls out all the gems he found. A few grains of rice are stuck on them. He shoves them into Shawna's hands. Shawna gives him the dog food and also a lot of money for the gems.

"Thank you, video game character number one!" Nico says. When he turns to leave, he notices a sleepy looking boy struggling to buy pet food. Nico watches. The boy barely has any money. Nico has so much. He buys a bunch of pet food and also human food for the poor tired soul.

The boy, Tanaka, squints at Nico. "You're way too colorful and vibrant for me to even look at. It's making me really tired. I can feel the waves of energy seeping out of you and almost knocking me over on their way by." He reaches into his bag and pulls out a baby ferret. "Accept this as my thanks. Her name is Squeaky. 'Cause she squeaks. I must be going now. I have naps to take."

"Good luck, video game character number 2!" Nico calls after Tanaka as he shuffles out of the store and back to the park.

"I think I just completed a quest and got a reward," Nico says. He then decides to go back to the lake with Chocolate and his new friend, Squeaky.


	3. What a Pain

**Star: Musashi - If you want to see what else Musashi's done, go read my other story, Different Dimension!**

**Special Guest Stars: Saiki from The Disastrous Life of Saiki K, and Grell from Black Butler**

* * *

Saiki wakes up on the rock hard ground of a cave. Stalactites hang from the ceiling above him. An underground stream trickles by his ear. He doesn't mind this too much. He _does _mind the fact that he doesn't know how he got here. Or where here is.

Wait. He remembers waking up here before. Just a few minutes ago. He'd found a note next to him that said:

**Saiki,**

**Not even you can escape my world.**

**From, the fabulous, popular celebrity, Crusher**

Then, confused, he'd used psychometry on the note. What he saw was so hideously disgustingly monstrously despicably reprehensibly horrid that his mind shut down and he blacked out. And if he learned anything useful from the psychometry, he forgot it due to the image of the grotesque _thing _he saw that will probably scar him for life. If it had been someone else, they probably would have died from the sheer terror.

Saiki gets up and walks along the stream. It leads to a narrow crevice. He slips through it. Everything looks the same here. Even when he looks through the walls it still looks the same. He walks through cave after cave until he comes to an extra dark one. This one leads into a huge canyon. This isn't exactly how he wanted to spend his day.

What a pain.

* * *

Grell wakes up on hard rock. He knows for sure he would never choose to lay in such a place. So what is going on here? He sits up and notices a bag. He doesn't notice he's sitting at the very edge of a big canyon. When he reaches for the bag, the ground beneath him cracks and he falls into the canyon.

* * *

Saiki is about to just fly out of the canyon when, in the distance, he sees someone fall from the very top. They land on the rock ground below. There's no way they could've survived that. Saiki goes over to check it out anyway.

Surprisingly, the person is still alive. It's a man with long red hair, red glasses, and a red coat that's a bit too small for him. What's with all the red? The guy's out cold, so Saiki picks him up and flies out of the canyon. It isn't long before he finds the 'Town' and drops the red-obsessed person in the hospital. The nurse there, Shawna, only has one thought going through her head over and over: _I'm not allowed to think. I'm not allowed to think. I'm not allowed to think._

Saiki has never heard something as weird as that. He doesn't want to be near it. He walks into town. There are exactly twenty-one houses. Each mailbox has a different name, none that Saiki recognizes. He finds the one that has his name on it and goes inside the house. Here he can have some peace and quiet while he thinks about how he could've ended up here.

* * *

Grell wakes up in the hospital. Last thing he remembers is falling off a cliff. Someone must have rescued him and brought him here. Of course they did! Who could resist such a beautiful damsel in distress?

The empty halls and rooms of the hospital make Grell uneasy. The nurse, Shawna, doesn't even compliment his hair or anything. He sneaks out a window because he feels like it. Once he gets out, someone rams into him and knocks him onto his face.

* * *

"Oh, excuse me, didn't notice ya," Musashi says to the person he just knocked over. He reaches a hand out to help them up.

He is greeted by the sound of a chainsaw. "How dare you! How can you not notice _me_!"

Musashi ducks and runs when he senses the chainsaw swinging at his head. "What the heck are you doin'!" he yells as he runs, pursued by the crazy chainsaw man. He feels the wind from the chainsaw passing much too close to his skin. This guy is fast. He's not giving Musashi a chance to fight back.

* * *

Saiki hears something outside. It's disturbing his peace and quiet, and much to his dread, it's getting closer. A blindfolded man suddenly bursts through his window, followed by the red haired guy Saiki saved from the canyon, but now he has a chainsaw.

_Of all the houses you could have burst into, it had to be mine._

Reading their minds, he finds the chainsaw guy is Grell, and the blindfolded one is Musashi, and Grell is trying to kill Musashi because he knocked him over.

_Everywhere I go... _Saiki sighs. He knows he's no longer in his world. There's no point in hiding his powers here. Looks like he's gonna need them anyway.

"Get ready for death!" Grell swings violently toward Musashi's head. Saiki grabs the end of the chainsaw and stops it in it's tracks. _You two, get out of my house, _he says telepathically to them.

"Hey, I didn't start this!" Musashi yells. He takes this chance to unleash a burst of flames toward Grell. Grell jumps away with a screech. Only the end of his coat gets singed. The rest of the flames latch onto the wood of Saiki's house and start spreading.

_What a pain._

Musashi throws another fire attack at Grell. He lands his target: right in Grell's face.

"You dare burn a lady's face like that!" Grell whips his chainsaw toward Musashi. It hits a brick wall and stops dead.

That's not a brick wall. It's Saiki. And he's mad. Grell's expression turns to one of fear when he sees that his chainsaw was stopped before it even hit Saiki. But why?

_Telekinesis_, Saiki says. He rips the chainsaw out of Grell's hands without ever touching it. Grell tries to run but he can't move. Musashi is in the process of jumping out the window. He's stopped mid-jump and forced back over next to Grell. The fire behind Saiki goes out like a candle in the wind.

_Look what you've done to my house._

"Um, well, I can't really see, so uh..." Musashi says.

_You're fixing it._

"That's not fair!" Grell complains. "You could fix it much faster, it seems."

You're _fixing it._

Grell and Musashi fix Saiki's half-burnt down house. They do an absolutely terrible job. Saiki's house now looks like the worst one in town.


	4. River Walk

**Stars: Honey, Trois**

* * *

Honey wakes up in dirt. Normally this would be very distressing, except for one thing. He's free from prison! He can't remember the actual breakout, but that's the only answer to why he's lying out here in the middle of the woods by a wide river.

He shakes Trois next to him. "We did it, Trois. We're out!"

"Hmm, did what?" Trois asks, waking up.

"We broke out." Honey sees the confusion on Trois' face. "Right?" They couldn't have both lost their memory of it...

"I don't remember escaping..." Trois says, looking around. "But we are out, aren't we?"

"Duh." Honey says, standing up. "Hmm, what's that?" He points to a bag beside Trois.

Trois opens it and inside is a note. He reads it out loud. "It says dear Honey and Trois, Appreciate this new world while you're still alive. Signed, the wonderful amazing Crusher."

Honey snatches the note and reads it for himself. "This doesn't make any sense," he says, waving it around. "Did someone bring us out here?"

Trois stands up too. "I don't know, but it's not so bad, right? We're out of prison. We can do whatever we want now."

Honey lets the note drift down into the rushing river. "Getting lost in the woods isn't exactly what I wanted to to do."

"Then we better start walking," Trois says.

They travel along the riverbank until they find a long rope bridge crossing the wide river.

"Should we cross it?" Trois asks.

Honey takes a step onto the wooden boards of the bridge. "Seems okay to me." He looks across to the other side. It seems far away. "Someone must have built this here. We can't be too far from civilization." He takes another step.

Trois follows him onto the bridge. "Let's just hope there aren't any prison guards waiting for us."

The bridge sways as they reach the middle. Honey holds on tightly to the rope sides. "Stop shaking it, Trois."

"I'm not," Trois says.

The bridge sways again. "Trois, I said stop shaking it!"

"I'm not!"

There's a CRACK! and the bridge shakes violently. Honey is almost knocked off his feet. He keeps a tight hold of the ropes. "Trois!" he exclaims angrily, glaring over his shoulder.

But Trois' not there. "Help!" He's fallen through a broken section of the bridge, hanging on to the edge of one of the boards. He tries to pull himself up, but the board breaks on one side and swings downward. Trois loses his grip with one hand.

Honey turns around and drops to his knees. He reaches through the hole to grab Trois' hand. He has to bend into the hole to reach. Trois grabs hold of Honey's hand right as the board he's holding onto breaks off. He falls, pulling Honey with him into the river below. They manage to hang on to each other as the river rips them downstream. It's so fast it's all they can do to stay above water.

The rushing water swirls them around. Honey sees a branch sticking out into the river up ahead. "Grab the branch!" he yells out when his face is above water.

One hand holding Honey's, Trois reaches out with the other, desperately grabbing for the branch. His fingers close around it and he tries to drag himself toward the riverbank, but the branch bends with the weight of them being pulled by the water. It snaps and the river washes them away once more.

The roar of the river only seems to get louder. Honey and Trois frantically try to swim to the side but they are no match for the river. When it pulls them over a waterfall, their hands slip from each others grasp and they plummet down to the rocky water below.

* * *

Trois feels the force when he slams into the water. Luckily he didn't hit any rocks. The water churns where the waterfall hits, but further away is a calmer pool created by a beaver dam. Trois swims to the shore and drags himself out. Once he catches his breath he stands up and looks out toward the pool. Where's Honey?

"Honey!" he calls. He doesn't see him in the water anywhere. "Honey, where are you!" He scans the edges of the pool. There's a figure lying on the rocky shore. Trois rushes over to him.

"Honey." Trois reaches him and realizes he's unconscious. There's some blood on his forehead. "Honey, wake up." Trois shakes him.

Honey slowly regains consciousness. "What...what happened?" He rubs his head and smears blood on his face. "Aww h***."

"We need to find a doctor or something." Trois helps Honey unsteadily walk past the beaver dam and along the river. Honey trips and curses. "Are you okay?" Trois asks.

"No," Honey says. He holds his head. "My head feels like s***."

"You look like s***."

"Well, I wouldn't if you'd pulled us out of the river with that branch faster," Honey snaps, trying to push Trois' help away.

"It's not my fault it broke," Trois says defensively, holding on to Honey just because he's trying to push him away. "You're the one who suggested we cross the bridge."

"_You're _the one who fell through the d*** bridge 'cause you're fat!" Honey shoves Trois in anger. A bit too hard. Trois slips on the river bank and falls into the river. He's swept away in the water.

"That's what you get!" Honey calls after him, but deep, deep down there's a tiny little microscopic cabbage seed of care inside him and he takes off running along the river, trying to keep up with the rapids. He trips and falls, losing sight of Trois. He gets up and keeps going. "Trois!"

After a few more calls, Trois answers, "Over here!" He's holding onto a big flat rock jutting out of the water, not too far from the side. Still, it's too far for him to reach dry land without slipping off the rock.

Honey gets on his knees by the river and stretches his hand out to Trois. Trois tries to grab it, but it's too far and he quickly returns his own hand to holding on to the slippery rock.

"Jump!" Honey yells over the roar of the river.

"I can't!" Trois says, afraid of being taken away and possibly going over another waterfall.

"D*** it Trois, you have to!" Honey tries to reach even further. "Just jump!"

Trois jumps. Their hands connect, and Honey has to hold tightly to a root so he's not dragged in too. He pulls Trois to the edge and helps him climb out. They sit there, silently catching their breath. Trois is dripping wet, and Honey's not too happy about how dirty his white shirt got. After a while, they resume their trek along the river.

"Look, Trois, I shouldn't have called you fat," Honey says after a few minutes of walking. "I went too far that time."

Trois knows that's the closest to an apology he'll ever get from Honey. "And I'm sorry I said you look like s***. It was very impolite of me."

Honey shrugs and pulls at his muddy shirt. "Well, I probably do look like s***."

Trois suddenly smacks Honey hard on the arm. At Honey's surprised, irritated look, Trois says, "Mosquito."

"The h*** Trois, I have long sleeves on," Honey says. "You just wanted payback for pushing you in the river."

"Ahaha."

The river eventually leads them to a tiny little town. Honey gets checked in the hospital and he turns out to be fine. After some unsuccessful flirting with Nurse Shawna, he finds Trois outside one of the little houses in town.

"This house has my name on it, and there's one over there with your name." Trois points. "How did they know our names?"

"Who's they?" Honey asks. He follows Trois into the house. It's all one room with a couch on one side, a bed on the other, and a table in the middle. Honey heads right for the closet near the bed.

"Someone brought us here. Remember the note?" Trois says. He lays on the bed.

Inside the closet is a whole bunch of the same exact clothes that Trois always wears. "This is all too weird." He's too tired to walk to his house, so Honey puts on one of the light blue prison uniforms, but ties the shirt part around his waist. "It's like some creepy dream."

Trois doesn't respond. He fell asleep on the bed. Honey lays on the couch and drifts off, expecting to wake back up in his cell again. This place is so confusing and odd, he's not sure which one would be better.


	5. Enki

**Star: Enki**

* * *

Enki awakes by a small river. How did he get out here? Where's Nanba prison? Beside him is a bag with only a note inside.

**Enki,**

**You should feel lucky that I've invited you to my lovely little world that is trying to kill you.**

**Sincerely, the spectacular, strikingly gorgeous Crusher**

So someone brought him here. He's not too concerned. He'll just find his way back. He has work to do. He crumples the note up and stands, choosing to walk upstream. He easily walks miles until the river is much wider and faster. It calms down a bit as he nears a beaver dam.

Just beyond the beaver dam is a small waterfall. It won't be hard for Enki to climb the rocks and get up there. He scrutinizes both sides of the waterfall. The side opposite of where he is looks like a better spot to climb. He swims across the pool of water. Using a sturdy beaver lodge to climb out the other side, he can't help but notice a patch of dried blood on a rock.

Enki thinks back to the note, about how it said the world is trying to kill you. He shakes his head and dismisses the thought. Just as he takes another step, the beaver lodge beneath him proves to not be so sturdy as it snaps and he falls through. He lands on a stick poking up inside like a spike, and it goes into his chest, all the way out through his back.

He grunts. He's stuck on the spike like a speared animal. A single chop of his hand splinters the stick and he falls further into the water beneath the beaver dam. He swims out of it and pulls himself onto the rocks. Blood seeps out around the spike through his chest. He thinks it's a good idea to just leave it there until he's more prepared to take care of the wound.

Enki climbs the slippery rocks beside the waterfall. He hardly notices the spike after a while. He walks a bit more until he comes to a bridge, slowly swaying above the wide river. His tall height and sharp eyesight helps him to spot a path on the other side. All he has to do is cross this bridge and follow that path, and he should end up where there's people and, more importantly, supplies to heal him.

He steps onto the bridge. It's a bit creaky. Enki isn't scared though. He's Enki. When he nears the middle he notices a spot missing two boards. He easily steps over the hole and keeps going. Another board breaks under his foot. He's only off balance for a moment before he continues on. A couple more boards break, but he makes it across to the path. Now to find out where this leads...

* * *

Shawna is standing at the counter in the Store when an intimidating, nine foot something man with a mean looking face walks in. There's a wooden spike in his chest, sticking out his back on the other side. His guard uniform is bloody. He walks over to the shelves and starts browsing.

It takes Shawna three and a half minutes to muster up the courage to speak to him. "Um, sir? You should go to the hospital."

He turns and stares down at her. A sharp tooth pokes out of his mouth. "I just need bandages."

"We don't have bandages, sir. You should go to the hospital." Shawna tries to look brave under what seems to be a death glare.

But Enki's not glaring. That's just his face. "Fine." He agrees. He follows Shawna next door to the hospital, where she ducks down behind the counter. After a minute she pops back up, no longer in her store clothes but in a nurse's outfit.

"Please follow me," she says. "I'll need to anesthetize you."

"There's no need," Enki assures her.

"It's the rules. I have to follow the rules or I'll get in trouble," Shawna says.

Enki sighs and let's Shawna follow her rules. He wakes up later with not even a scar from the spike. He approaches Shawna at the desk. "Thank you," he says. Shawna is relieved when the big scary guy walks out.


End file.
